Daddy's Girl
by ilovemoriarty
Summary: "Why couldn't I have had a normal life? Why do you have to be so... you?" / "This is the hand you've been dealt, Sophia. There's nothing you can do about it. Play the game the best you can with the cards you've got. That's all you can do."/ "I don't want to play the game any more, James." I weep and see his look of sympathy, or as close to it as he can get. "You've ruined me."
1. Prologue

" **Mum...I'm so** sorry..." I aimed the heavy, metallic gun in her direction, my hands trembling with the weight, with the fear, with the guilt. I glanced at my father who's eyes glinted at he smiled proudly. He was proud of his little monster.

"Doit, Sophia." He said as I sobbed quietly. I looked back at my mother who hadn't done anything wrong. This was all my father's doing. She looked so scared, backed against the wall, her mascara running down her cheeks, her light hair sticking to the sweat beads on her forehead.

"Don't,sweetie. Please." She begged me. The look in her eyes would haunt me forever.

 _Mum or Dad? Right or wrong?_

"Doit!" He yelled at me.

So I did.

I killed my own mother.


	2. Chapter 1 - Six Years After

" **Breakfast is on** the table!" Mary calls to me from downstairs. I turn my mp3 player off and walk to the kitchen where she and John are sat at the table. She smiles at me brightly, like she always does. "Hey, love."

"Hi,Mary." I sit down and tuck into my buttery toast. "Hey, John."I say to the man opposite me. He looks up at me from his newspaper and nods at me, saying nothing. Charming, as ever. "You're seeing your mum today, aren't you?" I smile, tilting my head. He sighs. He hates it when I do this.

"Sophia..."

"You changed your toothbrush. Got a hair cut. Shaved. Is that a new deodorant?" I sniff loudly. He sighs again and throws his newspaper onto the table angrily.

"Stopit, Sophia." Mary warns me, not that she really minds, I know she doesn't. I bite my toast and sip my tea calmly. John, on the other hand, looks like he wants to kill me.

"We've told you about this before." Then he mutters under his breath: "This is why you don't have any friends, Sophia."

" going to pull the old _you-don't-have-any-friends-because-you're-so-damn-unlikeable_ cardon me? Because you're hardly one to talk, are you?" I scoff. I know perfectly why I don't have any friends: it's because I'm happier alone.

Yousee, John and Mary Watson adopted me five years ago. My biological mother is dead. My father forced me to kill her when I was eleven. My father is James Moriarty: also deceased. Well, that's what everyone's saying. Knowing him, he's probably still alive. Not that Icare. His death was a relief for me.

I don't know why John agreed to adopt me. He hates me, _really_ hates me. Not even a 'friendly bickering' kind of hate, I mean a proper hate. He can't stand me. I think he only went along with it because Sherlock told him to, and he only told him to because I'm Moriarty's daughter. Don't get me wrong, this is much better than being in care. I never did get on well with other children. I once tried to kill a girl, but I just about got off on a plea of insanity,and had to serve a couple of hundred hours of community me.

Sherlock Holmes and I are very close. He's teaching me to be like him. And when I say 'like him', I mean to be able to deduce things like he does, to be able to tell someone's life story from their left impossible, but it gets easier as you do it more. And because I take after my biological father so much, I'm quite clever. But there's much more for me to learn and Sherlock's very kindly helping me.

I really don't want to be like James Moriarty. I don't want to kill people, I don't want to be evil. But I take after him in pretty much every way. We have the same personality, the same needs and desires,we even look the same. I've tried desperately to look different,though. I've dyed my hair platinum blonde, not dark brown like his.I've even put in contact lenses so my eyes are a different colour. There's not all that much I can do about my facial features, but I put on loads of make-up to try and look different. I even speak like I'm English, not Irish.

I try to forget about my life before I was adopted but I can't. It's impossible. No amount of therapy or drugs will erase what is tattooed on my brain. Every time I look in the mirror I'm reminded that I am a murderer. My father is a murderer. I am evil. He is evil. I take after my father. I take after James Moriarty. And there's nothing I can do about it.


	3. Chapter 2 - Caught

**As I walk** to school, I watch the people around me and deduce what I'm able to. It's very interesting,what you can tell about a person simply from their exterior. I'm not as good as Sherlock, but I'm gradually getting better.

I see a man. He's thirty-three, possibly thirty-four, and lives with his mum. He has four cats and is a fan of sci-fi. That's all I can get. It's not enough, but never mind. As I continue walking,listening to music on my Walkman, I spot another man walking towards me. Those eyes, so dark, full of bad intentions. I know those eyes,they haunt my nightmares. I know that man – it's my father.

I panic, pausing my music, and try to run away from him, but he's found me, I can tell by the devilish grin that's painted across his face. Iscream and turn to sprint in the opposite direction, but there are two large, bouncer-like men in front of me. I can't go either direction, I'm trapped.

Someone grabs me from behind and puts a cloth over my mouth that has an overwhelming smell that tears up my vision. I try to kick them and fight against them, but whatever they've drugged me with is stronger than I am and I'm unconscious before I have time to protest.


	4. Chapter 3 - Moriarty

**"Wakey-wakey, Sophia!"** That Irish accent rings out in my ears. So many nightmares have had that voice at the core of them. My eyes fling open. Him... it's him. It's James Moriarty.

This can't be real. I must be in some horrible, horrible nightmare. I've had plenty of them.

"Come on, now. It's me. Your Daddy." He smiles and I begin to hyperventilate.

"Get the fuck away from me, you monster!" I yell in a way I never knew was possible, my voice more like the growl of an animal. My body yearns to reach up and strangle the bastard, but I'm tied up to a chair so my movement is pretty limited. My entire body shakes instead.

"Now, now. That's no way to speak to your father, is it, Sophia?" He scolds, tilting his head.

"You are _not_ my father."

"I think you'll find that I am. I'm the only real family you have left." He raises his eyebrows. "I don't like this new look you've got going on, though. You look nothing like my daughter."

"That's intentional. It's because I'm not your daughter." I look away. I can't do this.

"Yes, you are, Sophia. Look at me." He demands, any remainder of enthusiasm in his voice now completely gone. I shake my head, gritting my teeth.

"No. I hate you." I whisper. " _I fucking hate you._ "

"You were _never_ this rude when you lived with me." He mutters quietly, to himself I think. I continue to stare at the floor, realising that this is my old bedroom.

"Let me go, James. I just want to live my life like a normal human being. I want nothing to do with you."

"Look, if you're going to act like this, I'll leave you tied up here until you can stop being so rude." He sounds serious. I sigh and let the tears fall from my eyes. It's been a long time since I last cried. A very long time. "Now say sorry." he demands. He used to do this. He likes control. "Say sorry, Sophia."

"I'm sorry." I say reluctantly. It's easier just to give in. I hear him smile.

"Good. Now, can I trust you not to attack me if I untie you?" He asks me. I look up at him.

"Yes." I lie. He grins.

"I'm going to warn you now that if you try to hurt me, kill me, attack me, whatever, I will tie you back up again and make you remember things you've tried very hard to forget. Got it?" He says. My eyes widen. He's a lunatic.

"Got it." I nod and he beams.

"Good." He comes over to me, unties my ankles and then my wrists. As I stretch my arms out, I spot him watching me closely.

"So what's the point to all of this?" I ask him, massaging my wrists gently. Feels good to be able to move.

"To take you back. To make you my daughter again. What can I say?" He shrugs. "I've missed you."

"You made me kill my own mother..." I whisper, drowning in the memories. I grasp at my hair and start to pull. The pain helps me come back to reality.

"And now I realise that was a bad move."

" _A bad move?!_ You made an eleven year old _kill_ her own mother, your wife, and you call that a _bad_ move?" I scream, which just seems to add to his amusement.

"You really do take after me, don't you?" He chuckles. It takes all of my might not to pounce at him and rip his head off.

"I hate you! I fucking hate you! I wish you were dead!" I yell and wipe my tears away.

"See, the difference between me and you is that you're weak. You cry. I never cry. I did try for years to control that flaw in you..."

"You don't cry because you're a psychopath. I'll never be like you, I don't want to."

"You don't have a choice. You're my daughter. You have my temper, don't you?" he asks, smiling. "Anyway, it's very late, Sophia darling, you should go to sleep. I'll wake you up in the morning." He says. I look around the room. My bed is behind me. "Goodnight." He stands up, walks to the door and opens it. "Sweet dreams." he eventually leaves, closing the door behind him.

I lay on my bed, my old bed from when I was young. The covers are still the same faded purple. Before turning the lamp off, I look around the room, which is ridiculously big for any child to have. He always did go overboard. There are still the same pictures on the walls, ones of fairies. I used to love fairies as a kid, not sure why, I've grown out of it now. But the nostalgia brings tears to my eyes so I close them and try desperately to block out everything.

My father has come back for me, I'm never safe. I'm in my old house again, where my mother died. Where _I_ killed my mother six years ago. I'm a monster. I'm a monster, just like my father.


	5. Chapter 4 - Names

**"Morning, Sophia." I** hear him knock the door. I open my eyes. I'm still here. It wasn't a nightmare, it was real. "Time to get up." The door opens. I look at him and he smiles at me. "We have a busy day ahead of us. Places to go, people to see." He says in his sing-song voice. I stare at him.

This man destroyed my life. I will kill him, if it's the last thing I do, which it probably will be if I'm honest.

"Do you have any clothes I could wear?" I ask, trying to pull my thoughts away from murder, which is never really a healthy subject to be dwelling on.

"If you look in your wardrobe and chest of drawers, I have bought all of the clothes you normally wear." He says, gesturing to them.

"So the stalking hasn't stopped, then?" I sigh and sit up.

He grins. "It's nice to see you're not as hostile."

"Look, just because I'm not actually ripping your head off, doesn't mean I don't wish I was." I throw the covers off me and I hear him chuckle.

"Meet me in the dining room for breakfast." He leaves. So I get up and look through the drawers and discover that he's right - he has recreated my entire clothing collection. I've got to give it to him, he doesn't miss anything out. _The devil is in the detail,_ as he always used to say.

I put jeans and a jumper on and look at myself in the full-lengthmirror. Without my make-up, I look like him again. I take my contacts out because they're beginning to hurt. Minus the hair, I'm the spitting image of him. Unfortunately.

I go downstairs, to where he's waiting for me in the dining room. I sit down. He smiles at me.

"Full English breakfast?"

"Just toast, please." I say, just as Carrie walks in from the kitchen. I gasp. "Carrie, hi!"

"Sophia!" She grins at me. She was the maid and cook back when I still lived here. I really like Carrie. "Just toast? No tea?"

"Alright, then." She walks into the kitchen.

"Today, we have a lot to do." He announces and sits down opposite me, in the seat he always used to sit in for family meals, which makes me realise that I'm sitting in mum's place... "And I think we'll start by dying your hair back to its natural colour." He says, making me gasp.

"What? No, I like it like this." I protest. I don't, really. It doesn't suit me.

"Well, I don't. You'll dye it back." He says and sips his tea. That's that then, I guess.

"Why did you make me do it?" I ask suddenly. He looks at me and his eyes soften.

"To make you like me. I did it so we'd be the same. I did it for you, Sophia."

I look away. "You ruined my life, James." I whisper, wiping the tears away before they escape. "Don't you miss her?" I ask, wondering. There's a pause as he thinks about it.

"Sometimes, yes, but it's very rare." he says. "And call me Dad. Please. You're my daughter."

"No. I'm _not_ your daughter. I'm the daughter of John and Mary Watson." I protest. He slams his hand on the table. I jump and look up at him.

"No, you are not!" He shouts. "They adopted you because you're _my_ daughter. They're just using you, Sophia. You're just too desperate to see it."

"Fuck you."

"Now, now, manners, Sophia." He scolds. "I want us to put the past in the past and start over again. I want us to be a family again."

I look at him. "I will never forgive you." I say just as Carrie walks in with my toast and tea. She frowns at the obvious tension between us. She puts the plate down. "Thank you, Carrie. How are you? It's been a while."

"I'm well, thanks, Miss. Moriarty." She smiles and I narrow my eyes at her.

"It's Miss. _Watson_ , actually." I say through my teeth and glance at my father. If looks could kill, I'd be in a body bag.

"You can leave now, Carrie. You are relieved of your duties for the rest of the day." He tells her. She nods at him.

"Thank you, sir." She says and leaves. Great.

"I didn't know my name wasn't good enough for you." He says as I bite my toast.

"I didn't want to be reminded of you."

"Okay. You'll change, Sophia. You'll get over it." He says it like it's nothing. I sigh.

"Are you going to let me go back to my _real_ home?" I ask, making him laugh cruelly.

"Not a chance. You done?" He asks, gesturing to my empty plate.

"Yes." I snap.

"Good, come on. We have to go somewhere."


	6. Chapter 5 - The Car Crash

**"Where are we** going?" I ask Jim. He sighs, not answering. "David, where are we going?" I ask David, the driver. The same one who worked for us six years ago. He's also silent.

"If he tells you, I cut his pay." James says plainly. I glare at him.

"I honestly don't know how mum put up with you." I murmur. I put my knees up to my chin and close my eyes. "Where are we going?"

"Jeez! You don't give up, do you, kid?" He sighs. "Here it is for you, once more: _I'm not telling you._ " He snaps from the front seat. I lean against the window.

"I want to go home."

"Yeah? Well, you won't always get what you want in life."

"If you don't let me go home, I'll make a run for it." I tell him and open my eyes. "I mean it."

"Pull over, David." He demands. The car stops. James gets out and opens the door to the back, where I am. "I didn't want to have to do this, Sophia." He sighs and I feel a prick in my arm.

"Shit!" I exclaim. He looks upset, like he didn't want to do it. Is that regret I see in his eyes, through my blurred vision? He lays me gently across the back seats.

"Sophia..." He mutters and strokes the side of my face as my entire body goes numb. "You must learn."

"Da..." I whisper, looking into his eyes. "Dad..."

"Shush, now. Go to sleep." He says, just as my eyes close and I slip into unconsciousness.

 **When I wake** up, we're not in the car any more, we're outside. James is carrying me in his arms. He's breathing heavily with my weight.

"J-James?" I murmur. He glances down at me.

"Go back to sleep. It'll be okay." He tells me. "Go to sleep, Sophia." He mutters and my eyes close. What's going on?

 _One, two, three, four, one, two, three, four._

The rhythm of his breathing. I focus on it until I eventually fall asleep.

 _One, two, three, four, one, two, three, four._


	7. Chapter 6 - Nana

**"Poor baby." A** woman coos. I open my eyes. It's my grandmother. Juliana. I love my grandmother - she's lovely.

"Nana!" I exclaim. I try to prop myself up, but my arm gives up. "Ah! Shit!" I gasp and fall back down.

"No, no, don't do that, Sophia. You've sprained your arm."

"What? How?" I frown.

"We had a car crash." James says. I look at him. He has a bruise over his eye.

"What? I don't remember." I rub my forehead.

"You were out cold, sweetie." He says, giving me a look that tells me to shut the hell up or he's going to make me pay for it. "Mum, could you give us a moment?" He asks her. She nods and leaves the room. He sits down on the mattress. "You called me Dad." The faintest of smiles plays on his lips.

"D-Did I?" I stutter, embarrassed. I wasn't sure if that actually happened or not, it's all a bit hazy still in my memory.

"Yeah," he looks away. "Listen, I've kind of lied to my Mum and Dad for a long time. They think your Mum died in a car accident and that you were kidnapped and held for ransom by Sherlock." He says and then looks at me. My eyes widen.

"What?" I gasp. "Jeez, you really are low, aren't you?" I sigh. Whatever painkillers he gave me suddenly wear off and I exclaim. "Oh, crap!" I cry.

"Look away." He tells me. I frown, but do as he says. There's another sharp pain and then I feel better. "There. I know you hate needles." He says and smiles at me once I've looked back.

"Thank you." I whisper and tilt my head.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm wondering about you. How... _different_ you can be." I frown.

"I'm bipolar, if you hadn't noticed." He grins. "Or at least have the traits."

"Yeah, I guessed." I sigh sadly. "I wish you didn't make me..." I can't finish the sentence. I start crying loudly. He watches me sob. "Things could've been different!"

"Don't cry, now, Sophia, please." He strokes my face again and I slap his hand away.

"Don't touch me." I watch him frown at my words like he's genuinely hurt by them. "I just... why couldn't I have had a normal life? Why do you have to be so... _you_?"

"This is the hand you've been dealt, Sophia. There's nothing you can do about it. Play the game the best you can with the cards you've got. That's all you can do."

"I don't want to play the game any more, James." I weep and see his look of sympathy, or as close to it as he can get. "You've ruined me."

"I didn't mean to, Sophia, truly. I just wanted to make you like me, that was all. I wanted to have someone that would understand me, how I act and how I feel. I wanted that person to be you." He strokes a piece of my hair after a moment of silence. "I don't like this." He murmurs about my hair colour.

"Neither do I. It doesn't suit me." I wipe away my tears. "I'll dye it back." I tell him, making him smile.

"Good. You know how much I've missed you, Sophia?" He sighs and lets my hair go. I feel myself weakening. "You're my little girl. Of course I've missed you." His voice is deep with emotion. This is rare for him. I put my hand up to silence him.

"Please, just don't." I beg. "I hate you."

"Do you mean that?" He asks, and, for a moment, I'm not sure. This is my father, for Christ's sake. Can I really hate him? _Really_?

"Go away." I whisper, giving up. I close my eyes. "Please, just go away, James."

"I'll come back up later." he says after a beat. "Have a nice nap," he whispers. "Sweet dreams."


	8. Chapter 7 The People That Suddenly Care

**"How's your arm** love?" Nana asks me and I smile at her.

"Better, thanks." James looks at me.

"I hope they've locked that Sherlock Holmes up and thrown away the key for what he did to you." She shakes her head in anger. I glance at my father. Bloody liar. Suddenly, he leans across to me and puts his hand on mine.

"She's a brave girl. Aren't you?" He says to me, smiling sadly. I want to pull my hand away, but I can't.

I know this is weird, but I feel like the only place I really belong is with him. With my dad. I know I shouldn't, after everything, but I can't help it. I _belong_ here. Me and him _are_ basically the same person, after all.

 **Later on, James** comes to talk to me on my own.

"Tell me, Sophia, how well do you know Sherlock Holmes?" He asks me and I frown.

"Well." I narrow my eyes.

"Hmm... you see, I have a theory that _you_ ," he points at me, "Have a crush on him." He smiles knowingly. I swallow. Crap.

"You're wrong." I say quickly. Too quickly. He chuckles.

"Sure?" He teases. I sigh. "Ooh, you like him, don't you?!" He exclaims, his eyes lighting up.

"No, I don't. He's just teaching me to be clever, like him. That's it. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Well, as long as it stays like that, we won't have a problem." He says, raising his eyebrows. "He'd better not try anything on with my daughter, or I'll personally make sure he's burned to death."

"James..." I sigh. "He wouldn't." I protest. But I do like Sherlock in a more-than-a-friend way. But I can't tell James that, Sherlock is his enemy.

"He'd better not." He murmurs sternly. I look to the TV on the wall. "Oh, look, it's you." There's a picture of me from a few years ago on the screen and I look really happy, for some reason. Can't think of when that was for the life of me.

"Sophia Watson has been missing for the past three days. It is suspected that her father has something to do with her disappearance." The news lady says. I frown. The screen changes to John and Mary.

"Sophia is our daughter, not through blood but through bond. We love her more than anything. She's bright, talented, beautiful. If anyone has any information about her, please, come forward. We want our little girl back." Mary cries. "Our world revolves around her."

 _Lies_.

"You're not their daughter."

"I didn't know you were so sentimental." I raise my eyebrows. He chuckles and looks back to the TV.

"If you're watching this, Sophia, please, come back home. Your father is using you. Please come back. We miss you." John adds. I scoff.

"Yeah, like fuck, John." I mutter under my breath. James turns the TV off.

"You're popular." He says. There's a pause. "Still want to go back to them?" I frown. _Do I? There's nothing there for me. John hates me. They only adopted me because I'm Moriarty's daughter._

"No. No, I don't."


	9. Chapter 8 - I Love You

**We spend the** next few days at my grandparent's house. We've done some father-daughter bonding and we've gotten closer. I'm trying really hard to forget about the past and it's kind of working. I've come to realise how much he actually loves me. He hasn't told me, he never has, but I know he does. I don't know if I love him too, but I care about him.

I've also dyed my hair back to its natural colour. We look the same now so he's proud of me.

"We're gonna have to leave here at some point, Soph." He tells me. I look at him over my conspiracy theory book that I'm really getting into at the moment.

"Why?"

"It's only a matter of time before Sherlock and Mycroft find you. I can't risk them taking you back again." He says. I tilt my head at him.

"You _are_ sentimental, aren't you? You care about me." I say it like I'm mocking him.

"You're my daughter. Of course I care about you." He says seriously. There's a pause. "Can you forgive me, Sophia?" His eyes are pleading with me. I frown. Can I? "I'm so sorry for everything I did to you, all the hurt I've caused you."

"I know!" I exclaim emotionally and suddenly reach over to him and hug him. In his arms, I feel better. He holds me close to his chest. I smile. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Sophia." He murmurs. He kisses my hair. I close my eyes. That's the first time he's ever said those words to me, probably to anyone. "I'm sorry, sweet. I'm so sorry."

"I forgive you, Dad. I love you." I say quietly. I hear him smile. I love him. I love my Dad. _I love him._


	10. Chapter 9 - Trouble

_**Staying Alive**_ **rings** out into the otherwise silent living room. I glance at Dad. He answers it.

"What?" He snaps. I tuck my knees up to my chin and listen carefully. " _What_?" He says in a different tone. He looks at me nervously. "Where? How far away?" There's a pause. "And you decided to tell me _now_? You fucking idiot!" He shouts. I flinch slightly and he hangs up. He looks worriedly at me again. "Sweetie, we're in trouble," he says slowly, pulling his classic workface. I can almost see all the cogs turning in his brain, figuring out what to do next.

"What kind of trouble?" I ask him. He doesn't even answer he's thinking so much.

"I need you to be safe. Look, they've found us. They're about five minutes away." My eyes widen.

"What? No! Don't let them take me away, Dad. Please!" I plead. He frowns sadly and puts his hand on my cheek and strokes it gently.

"I wish I could keep you with me, but, sweetie, I can't. You're not safe here. I need you to be safe: that is my number one priority." He says. I note that his eyes have watered over. I know suddenly that this is serious. Dad didn't even cry when Mum died.

"Dad... don't let them take me. I can't go back there. Please don't make me." I beg him. He leans his forehead on mine so our noses are touching.

"Sweetie, I need you safe. I will always keep you safe. And if I try to help you escape, they'll kill us both. I can't have that." I bite down on my bottom lip. He pulls me in for a hug. "I promise this won't be the last time we'll see each other. I promise." He whispers in my ear and I begin to cry.

"I love you," I close my eyes and try desperately to fight back the tears.

"I love you too, Sophia. Always remember that."

Just as he says the words, the door is burst down and armed police run in. Me and Dad pull apart.

"James Moriarty, get on the floor!" Lestrade yells. Dad sighs but does as he's told. John and Mary run in after the gunmen.

"Sophia!" They exclaim and try to embrace me but I push them away.

"Get off me! Get me my _real_ Dad!" I shout. James is on the floor, a man is stepping on his head. "No! Don't hurt him!" I beg and try to get to him. Someone grabs me and I'm too weak to get away. They're yelling at my Dad, they're beating him up. The whole time, he has a psychotic grin on his face.

"Stay down!" A police officer shouts but Dad doesn't listen and starts to get up. "Stay down or we'll shoot!" He warns and I gasp.

"Dad, do as he says." I beg. "Please, Dad."

"Never," he mouths at me.

He gets up.

They shoot.

That's around the point where everything goes black.


	11. Chapter 10 - The Kiss

**I lean my** head against the cold, hard concrete that's leaving dents in my skin. I wish I was dead. I've wished for death many times in my life, but the feeling has never been as potent as it is now. I think an everlasting nothingness would be considerably better than this.

I don't know if Dad's okay – no one has told me anything. I passed out and woke up here, in a bloody police cell. Like I've done something wrong! I think I've been here for at least three conscious hours. It feels like that long, anyway.

"Sophia?" A familiar voice come from behind me. I look up at them. Sherlock. My beautiful, clever, extraordinary Sherlock, who I may or may not have an enormous crush on and have for the past three years of my life.

"Go away," I mutter. He tilts his head.

"What did he do to you?" He asks, making me frown.

"Nothing. What do you mean? He hasn't done anything to me." I say truthfully.

"Fine." He seems unsatisfied with my answer. "I'm sure you know what I want to know."

"No."

"Don't act stupid, Sophia." He sighs like he's already fed up with me.

"I'm not. I really don't know what you're on about." I say honestly.

"The terrorist attack, Sophia. He has one planned for tonight. Where is it?" I gasp. _Terrorist attack?_

"I don't know. He never told me anything: he never does." My answer doesn't seem to satisfy Sherlock, and even makes him angry. He's the last person I want to annoy. He sits down beside me and sighs. Before I can do anything, his lips are against mine. It's soft and delicate and very much teasing. He strokes the side of my face and brushes his lips against me. Literally, brushing. It's not even a kiss. I want more. I need more.

He pulls away. I look him up and down. That was unexpected.

"Now, does that change your mind?" He asks, tearing my world apart with every word. I gasp and back away.

"You kissed me for-for _information_?!" I stutter, shocked. I feel used. He tilts his head.

"I presumed you would prefer it to torture." He shrugs. I let the tears roll freely down my cheeks.

"You know what a heartless bastard you are, right?" I say after a pause. "I fucking love you and _that's_ how you treat me! No, it doesn't change my mind, because _I don't know anything!_ " I shout. "Get out!" I look away. I wait until I hear the door close before I burst out crying properly.

 _I miss my Dad. I miss my Mum. I hate John. I hate Sherlock. I hate myself. I wish I was dead._


	12. Chapter 11 - Family Tension

**"You're free to** go." Someone says and my cell door opens. Finally, I've been in here all night, it's about fucking time.

John and Mary are waiting for me. They both look like they haven't slept in days. I swear they've aged at least ten years in the past few weeks.

"You don't look the best. Have you slept?" I say. John brings his hand up and slaps me across the face. Hard. I hold my cheek, shocked. "You bastard!" I shout and leap at him. I punch him back. Harder.

"Sophia! John! Behave!"

"You stupid, stupid girl! Do you know what we've been through these past weeks, while you've been having a _blast_ with your psychopathic father? _Hell_ , Sophia. Fucking hell."

"It's not like you even care, John. You don't have to pretend for my sake, I know the truth. You only adopted me because of who my father is. Well, here's some news for you: you will _never_ be a father to me." I spit at him and walk out the door. Wow, even for my standards, that was pretty harsh.

I spot the car and lean up against it, trying to gather my thoughts. I find a stray cigarette in my pocket and light it. I need to know how my Dad is doing. If they killed him, I will kill them. Simple enough. Every last one of them.

"Sophia..." Mary says from behind me. I turn around. "Sophia!" She exclaims. I look at my hand. Oh yeah, I'm not meant to smoke. _Oops_. I quickly throw it too the floor and stamp it out. Shame. I really could do with more nicotine right now. Never mind, I have to deal with Mary.

"Look, it's just a bad habit. It's not like I do it that much, anyway." I shrug. Mary frowns at me.

"If John catches you..." I can tell I'm going to win.

"He won't. Because _we_ won't tell him." Pronouns that include the people that you're trying to control makes them more susceptible to do what you want. "Right?"

She sighs. "Fine. I won't tell him. But you'd better stop, Sophia." She says reluctantly. I smile. _I win._

"I'll try." I say honestly, I've wanted to quit for awhile now.

"John's pissed at you."

"And the winner of this year's Stating The Obvious award goes to... Mary Watson! Congratulations!" I say with fake enthusiasm. Mary tries to look serious, but smiles.

"Don't be cheeky, Madame." Mary scolds me and I grin.

"He hit me first."

"I know, and he was out of order, but you shouldn't have said that, Sophia. It hurt him more than the punch, which he deserved, by the way." She says, surprising me.

"Well, I was a bit harsh. But I'm not apologising."

"You know I love you, Sophia? I would do anything for you. I love you regardless of anything you do or say. But I just don't understand why you would go back to him, to that monster." She says quietly. I look at the floor. _Emotional conversation time._

"As much as you have looked after me and cared for me... I don't fit in with you. I love you too, but I love Dad - James – more." I say. "It's not that I don't care about you, because I do, it's just that you're not like me. Only one person is like me and that's my Dad. My real Dad." I explain sadly and look up. Mary looks really upset, like she's about to cry.

"I thought you were dead, Sophia. My little girl... I thought you were dead. I thought he'd killed you." Her eyes water over. "He's a bad, _bad_ man, Sophia, and he's using you. I know it's hard to hear because he's your father, but he's a terrible man."

"I know that, but I love him. He's my Dad." I murmur and feel like a child.

"Mary? What are you doing?" John shouts from behind us. We turn to look at him. I stifle a laugh. He has tissue sticking out of his nose. I must pack a pretty good punch. He deserves it, the bastard.

"Just having a talk with Sophia, John." She sounds exasperated. He sighs.

"We've got to go now. Come on." He says and unlocks the car. About time. It's bloody freezing out here. I get in but he and Mary talk outside for a little while. They're talking in hushed voices so I can't hear, but it doesn't take a genius to figure out that they're talking about me.

 _"She's just a problem, Mary. We need to get rid of her."_


	13. Chapter 12 - The Car

**Silence. The car** is completely silent on the way home. I cannot believe John said that. He doesn't know I heard him, but _boy_ do I intend on using it against him in the future.

"I can't believe how stupid you are, Sophia. How you can even think of trusting that man again after he..." John begins. I snap my head up.

"After he what?"

"After he made you a killer."

Well, that's it. The final straw, John.

"Stop the car. I'll walk."

"Sophia, he didn't mean it, he's just-" Mary begins, but I cut her off.

"He meant it, Mary. Pull over. Now. Or I'll get out while we're moving." I threaten. John sighs and pulls in. I open the door, step outside and I begin to walk. Mary shouts after me, but eventually gives up when she realises I've put my music in my ear and I'm completely blanking them.

How fucking _dare_ he say that to me? He doesn't know what it was like. He has no idea. Nobody does apart from me. He has no right to use that against me. I hate him.

 **It takes me** about an hour to walk back home. I check my mobile and I've got 9 missed calls - all from Mary in the last hour. I smile. At least _someone_ cares for me and my well-being.

"Sophia! Thank God!" Mary exclaims and wraps her arms around me as soon as I get in the door. I push her away from me.

"I'm going to my room. Don't bother me." I say like a sulking teenager and stomp up the stairs. I lay on my bed and sigh. I want my real Dad. I want him to be okay. I don't care what he's done. I love him.


	14. Chapter 13 - Fall Out Girl

**ave decided.** I'm going to run away and find my Dad. I have to know if he's alright. I _need_ to know.

"We're going to work, love. Lunch is in the fridge." Mary calls to me from downstairs. I stay silent. I wait until I hear the door lock and the car pull off and then I start.

I grab my college bag and empty it onto the bed. I pack some clothes, underwear, make up, that sort of thing. I grab my phone and take the SIM card out. I break it in two and throw it in the bin, making a mental note to get a new one later. I go over to the corner of my room and take up the loose floorboard. I count the money I've put in there over the years. £250. Wow, more than I thought - it'll do. When I find Dad he'll take care of money issues, I'm sure. I stuff the notes into a sock and put it in my bag. I pack my phone charger, my Walkman and its charger – just in case. I go downstairs and put some food in there, to keep myself going. On my way back upstairs, I spot a picture of me, Mary and John from a few years ago, when we went on holiday to Spain. We all looked so happy, if a little tanned and for a moment, I'm torn.

 _Do I really want to leave them? Are they really that bad?_

 _Yes, yes, Sophia, they are._ My subconscious tells me angrily.

So I go to my bedroom and get my bag. When I reach the front door, I take a look around the house for the last time. I'll miss it here. I've had good times here. But never mind. I can't stay.

I need to find my Dad.

 **After overhearing a** few conversations between police officers, I have found out what hospital my Dad is in. It's the private one our family always went to so luckily I can vaguely remember where it is. After I buy a new SIM card, I go to the train station and buy a ticket. I have half an hour to kill so I sit down and listen to some music, mainly Fall Out Boy. Eventually, my train pulls up. I get on it and find a seat, not near anybody. I sigh and close my eyes, losing myself in the music.

"Excuse me? Is this seat taken?" Someone asks me. I open my eyes and look at them. A twenty-something woman with short brown hair and kind eyes.

"Nope." I say plainly. She smiles and sits down beside me. I sigh. _Great_. Now I have to be social, which, if yo hadn't already guessed, isn't my area of expertise.

"So, where are you headed?" She asks, pulling her phone out.

"Away from here." I say. She's on Candy Crush of course - she's the type.

"What's your name?"

"Maddie." No _way_ am I telling her my real name.

"I'm Andrea." She smiles at me and holds her hand out. I shake it and her grin widens. She goes back to her game and I go back to Infinity On High.

 _The headline reads: 'The Man Hangs', but the jury doesn't..._

Huh. They were supposed to execute Dad. At the time, I was rooting for it, but now, well, things are different. They were going to send him over to America and electrocute him. I'm glad he won. However the hell he did it, good on him. He can literally worm his way out of anything. It's ridiculous, but very handy.

**By the way, the song is called _'You're crashing, but you're no wave'_ it's really good. Give it a listen. I love Fall Out Boy.**


	15. Chapter 14 - Apparently Not Dead

**"Er, excuse me?** Maddie?" Someone says. Surprisingly enough it's not Andrea, it's a man. I look at him, he almost looks scared, he has sweat beads forming on his face and he's holding a phone. "You're Maddie, right?" He asks. I frown and then remember my pseudonym.

I nod. "Yeah, that's me."

"It's for you." He hands me the mobile. My frown deepens as I put it to my ear.

"Hello, _Maddie_ , JM says to get off at the next stop. And that the woman next to you is a spy and has bugged your phone." They say and then hang up. I give the man the phone back.

"Uh, thank you." I say and flash him a quick smile. I look back at Andrea, if that's even her real name.

"That was weird." She says to me, raising her eyebrows.

"Who do you work for, _Andrea_?" I exaggerate her name. She sighs and puts her mobile away, finally.

"Oh, dear. You've been told, I take it? Well, I work for Mycroft Holmes. I have been told to keep an eye on you, to make sure you're safe." Liar.

"And the bug? Is that to make sure I'm ' _safe_ ', too?" I snap. I rummage through my bag and get the phone out. After opening up the back, I discover that the anonymous person on the phone was right. I take the bug out and throw it at the woman angrily. "You can tell Mycroft to shove this up his rich arse." I curse and walk away, just as we pull up at the station.

 _Great timing, Sophia._

As I get off the train, I see a familiar figure waiting.

Dad.


	16. Chapter 15 - Dreadful Accomodation

**"Princess!" He exclaims** as I rush to him. He hugs me tightly and doesn't let go.

"Dad..." I mutter into his chest. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Sweetie." He whispers.

"How are you not dead? Or at least not in crippling pain attached to an oxygen tank?"

"Tut tut, Sophia, do you really think I'm stupid enough to go even a _day_ without bulletproof everything?" He chuckles. "Listen, we need to get out of here. We need to get away. It's not safe for either of us here. Come on." He says and we pull apart. He leads me to a cheap Rover 25, a car that is famous for being terrible. I frown at him.

"What happened to like, the Audi or Mercedes?" I ask as he opens the door for me, ever the gentleman, and I get in.

"Look, we need to stay undercover, at least for a while. If I go around in a top-of-the-range car, they're likely to find us. They'd never expect me to drive a car like this." He taps the roof of the car and it sounds like a tin can. He starts it up and it makes a noise that doesn't sound too healthy. He sighs but pulls off anyway. "I knew you'd come and find me, Sophia." He smiles at me so I smile back.

"I couldn't leave you. I didn't know if you were dead or alive. I didn't even know if they would tell me. I needed to know." I explain quietly.

"Well, you're here now. You're safe." He says. We take a turn into an estate that is renown for being full of violent crimes, theft and drug abuse.

"Sure about that? We're staying _here_?" I ask him, frowning. He looks reluctant as he parks the car.

"Yep! Come on." He says, forcing the cheeriness. I sigh and we both get out. Walking up to our new 'home', we have a few looks from drug-addicted teenagers. We go up piss-stained and piss-smelling stairs to where we're staying. He puts the key in, but it's already unlocked. He frowns and pushes the door open.

A drug den. My Dad has taken me to a fucking drug den. There isn't anyone here, but little leftovers from their parties are everywhere in sight.

"I. Am. _Not_. Staying. Here." I say and step back. He looks at me pleadingly.

"It's not that bad, Sophia. It'd only be for a night." He says desperately. I shake my head.

"Nope. No way." I fold my arms. "If you want to stay in this tip so much, then you can, but I'm staying in the car." I tell him. He glances back into the room.

"You know what? I'll join you."


End file.
